The ubiquitous presence of networked computers, and the growing use of databases, web logs, and email has resulted in the accumulation of vast quantities of information. Many individual computer users now have access to this information via search engines and a bewildering array of web sites. Processing this information in a manner that is user-friendly and efficient creates a number of challenges and complexities.